Nafalis
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: On his way home Zim meets a young human girl named Nafalis, and she becomes a friend and a working companion.


**Ok, so here's an Invader Zim idea I just had randomly. Hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Zim walked home from skool with a giant chunk of tomato stuck to the side of his head. He grumbled curses to himself and wiped the mushy fruit off his head. When he took over the Earth, fruits would be forbidden completely! That was a must. Oh, and meat too. Zim stopped in his tracks. What was that noise? He looked to his left and saw two grown boys walking out of an alleyway laughing to each other. Zim watched them in silence and decided to see what they found so funny. Zim's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the young girl standing up from the ground. She shook the dirt off of her and sighed. She seemed to be about seven or eight Earth years.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am the mighty ZIM!" he declared loudly. "Who are you?" The last statement sounded so quiet compared to the first one, and it made the little girl smile.

"I'm Nafalis, nice to meet you," she mumbled and shoved passed him. Zim turned around to looked at her. Without knowing what had happened Zim found himself following her. The girl stopped and turned around to look at him. "Do you want something?" Zim swallowed. He didn't know why he had followed her.

"Um, do you, um, have a place to, uh, you know, stay?" he asked her. Nafalis blinked in surprise. She shook her head. Zim gave a smile small. "Come with me." And with that Zim headed home with the little girl following right behind him. She seemed kind of happy, which she was. Someone had noticed her and was helping her. No one ever cared about her in her entire life.

...

Zim opened the door and entered with the girl right behind him. GIR looked over from his place on the couch. He stared at Nafalis as she looked around her with curiousity. Zim set his backpack on the ground and looked over at her. She wore jeans, a blood read T-shirt, a weird necklace, and had brown hair and bright blue eyes. For an Earth child, she was kind of cute.

"Hi, I'm GIR!" he shouted running over to her. Nafalis jumped in surprise at the little movement. She smiled at GIR.

"I'm Nafalis, it's nice to meet you," she said. GIR got a huge smile as he grabbed her hand and showed her around the house. Zim couldn't help but smile. It was about time he got GIR a playmate anyway. Zim walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened with fear as they went down to the lab. Maybe this wasn't as good an idea as he had thought. Zim quickly followed them and ran to catch up. He skidded to a halt as he entered the room they were in. Nafalis hummed in thought at the small tube before her.

"Don't touch that!" Zim hissed. Nafalis moved away from it and raised an eyebrow towards him. "I knew this was a bad idea. GIR, what did I tell you about bringing people down here?" GIR whined a bit and looked at his feet. Nafalis looked over at GIR for a moment then looked back at Zim. Nafalis started to laugh. Zim stared at her. "Eh? What's so funny?"

"You are," she told him. "I knew you were an alien the moment I saw you. I've seen Irkens before." Zim's jaw dropped. WHAT! How did this human know what he was? And how had she seen one before? Wasn't he the first? WHAT WAS GOING ON! "Zim, calm down! ZIM! You're screaming!" Zim snapped his mouth shut and blinked his eyes twice. Nafalis took her hands away from her ears. "I said I had seen Irkens before, I had never met one though. My dad was a bit crazy, and died when I was five. He had done research on you, although it wasn't very good." Zim blinked.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. Nafalis shook her head. "You're not going to expose me are you? I mean, I am trying to take over your planet." Nafalis gave a smile and shook her head again. "Eh, why not? That stupid human, Dib, is trying too."

"Because I like you, can I stay? Huh, huh? Please! Pretty please!" she said with exitement in her voice. GIR jumped to his feet and spun around. He repeated the 'pretty please' twice. Zim couldn't help it, he smiled again. He liked this kid.

"All right, all right, calm down," he said. Both became quiet. "You can stay, but! You will do as I say and keep GIR out of trouble." GIR and Nafalis screamed with glee, making Zim cover his ears. "OK, ow! Stop that! Eh?" Zim blinked in surprise as the short human hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Zim!" she said. Zim didn't move as she clung to him tightly. GIR simply clapped his hands rappidly in joy. Zim sighed. This was going to come back and haunt him. He just knew it.

* * *

**Yes, that's it. I might make another chapter, but I highly doubt it. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
